Bianconeve e i sette nani - seconda opera teatrale della compagnia SD
by Fagi
Summary: Questa volta i nostri eroi si cimentano sulla parodia di Biancaneve e i sette nani.


BIANCONEVE E I SETTE NANI (si fa per dire)  
  
di Fagi (anche questa storia è una scemenza)  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Narratore: "Bene, bene…vediamo cosa c'è di bello in programma oggi: Biancaneve"  
  
Sakuragi: "Ehilà, ciao vecchio!"  
  
Narratore: "AAAHHH!!! DI NUOVO TU?!"  
  
Sakuragi: "E' bello rivederti"  
  
Narratore: "Non dirmi che sei di nuovo il protagonista!"  
  
Rukawa: "No, non lo è"  
  
Sakuragi: "Stupida volpe! Come osi prendermi il posto!"  
  
Autrice: "Sakuragi, tu non puoi essere Biancaneve: hai la pelle troppo scura…"  
  
Sakuragi: "Allora perché mi avete chiamato?"  
  
Autrice: "Ci servi comunque: con te siamo a sette"  
  
Sakuragi: "Per che cosa?"  
  
Autrice: "Vedrai…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Narratore: "Bene, incrociamo le dita, si inizia: C'era una volta un principe, poiché aveva i capelli neri come l'ebano, le labbra rosse come il sangue, soprattutto e dalla pelle bianca come la neve fu chiamato Bianconeve"  
  
Rukawa/Bianconeve: "Passi per i capelli neri, passi per la pelle chiara: ma le labbra rosse come il sangue dove le avete viste???!!! Inoltre mi volete spiegare cosa centrano i capelli e le labbra con la scelta del nome?"  
  
Autrice: "Chiedilo ai fratelli Grimm"  
  
Narratore: "Scusate se disturbo la vostra conversazione, ma vorrei andare avanti… un giorno il re morì e la regina per dare un padre a Bianoneve si risposò. Essa però ignorava che il marito era in realtà una strega, esperta in pozioni magiche…"  
  
Lettore: "Scusate, ma come fa un uomo a essere una strega… insomma forse ha qualche problema…"  
  
Autrice: "Dettagli…"  
  
Re Nobunaga: "MA COME DETTAGLI!!!" o_O!  
  
Autrice: "Non fare il pignolo… (sguardo truce di Nobunaga)… però vedrò di accontentarti!" ^_^;  
  
Narratore (dopo aver ricevuto un nuovo copione): "…era in realtà uno stregone esperto in pozioni magiche"  
  
Re Nobunaga: "Non solo!!! Sono anche il miglior rookie della prefettura, altro che quel pivellino di Rukawa!!!"  
  
Rukawa: "Idiota"  
  
Narratore (ormai rassegnato alla sorte avversa): "…con uno specchio magico a cui ogni giorno chiedeva:"  
  
Re Nobunaga "Specchio, specchio delle mie brame, chi è il rookie più forte del reame?"  
  
Narratore: "E' pregato di attenersi alla parte"  
  
Re Nobunaga: "Ok, ma secondo me così era più bello… Specchio, specchio delle mie brame, chi è il più bello del reame?"  
  
Narratore: "per il gusto di farsi rispondere"  
  
Specchio Ayako: "Mah il più forte non so', ma di sicuro non sei il più bello!"  
  
Narratore: "Signorina, anche lei deve limitarsi semplicemente al copione"  
  
Specchio Ayako: "Va bene…il più bello mio re sei tu"  
  
Miyagi: "AYA-CHAN! Non puoi tradirmi con questo sgorbio!!!"  
  
Nobuaga: "Sgorbio a chi ???!!!"  
  
(i due vengono alle mani)  
  
Ayako (sconsolata): "Tra i due non saprei chi scegliere…"  
  
Narratore: "Continuiamo"  
  
***  
  
Sakuragi (a Rukawa): "Cosa gli è preso al tipo? Oggi è così calmo, tranquillo, l'altra volta non faceva che sbraitare…"  
  
Rukawa: "A me lo chiedi?"  
  
[volete sapere la soluzione di questo mistero? V.N.1]  
  
***  
  
Narratore: " Ma il principessino cresceva e diventava sempre più bello"  
  
Fans di Rukawa: "Siamo tutte d'accordo con te!!!"  
  
Sakuragi: "Volete stare zitte!!!!!! Qui l'unico essere che si può definire bello sono io!"  
  
(risata generale, gli unici a non ridere sono Sakuragi, per ovvi motivi e Rukawa, il quale si è addormentato)  
  
***  
  
Nobunaga: "Anche oggi stupirò tutti con la mia grandezza, potenza, maestria…(continua in eterno)"  
  
Narratore (dopo aver chiuso la bocca di Nobunaga con un cerotto): "Ma un giorno lo specchio gli rispose"  
  
Specchio Ayako: "Tu mio re sei sempre bellissimo (si volta dall'altra parte facendo una faccia di disgusto), ma Bianconeve è più bello di te!"  
  
Narratore: "Il re non poteva tollerare un rivale: e così convocò un guardiacaccia sua fido"  
  
Il cacciatore Jin: "Al tuo servizio"  
  
Narratore: "E gli disse"  
  
Re Nobunaga: "Mmmm….mmmmhhhh!!!!"  
  
Narratore: "Scusa mi ero dimenticato del cerotto!" (con uno stappo glielo toglie)  
  
Re Nobunaga: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ma sei impazzito!!! Mi hai appena fatto una ceretta sul viso!!!"  
  
Narratore: "Sorry!"  
  
Re Nobunaga: "Sorry eh?! Sei fortunato che sto recitando, quindi devo attenermi al copione!"  
  
Narratore (sorpreso): "Cosa?! Sapete anche dell'esistenza di quella cosa chiamata copione?!"  
  
Re Naobunaga (tentando di non badare a quest'ultima affermazione): "Porterai il principino nella foresta, e là lo ucciderai. Mi porterai poi il suo cuore come segno del delitto"  
  
Il cacciatore Jin: "Che schifo! Ma scusa, ti sembra una cosa da chiedere? Il cuore di una persona?!"  
  
Re Nobunaga: "Effettivamente anch'io sono d'accordo: preferirei un cuore di cioccolata"  
  
Autrice: "Per eventuali lamentele rivolgersi ai fratelli Grimm"  
  
***  
  
Narratore: "Finalmente dopo questa interessantissima diserzione possiamo continuare…il guardiacaccia portò Bianconeve nella foresta, ma al momento giusto non ebbe il coraggio di ucciderlo.."  
  
Re Nobunaga (con gli occhi pieni di lacrime): "Tu quoque Jin mi?!" V.N.2  
  
Il cacciatore Jin: "Ti metti a fare anche il melodrammatico adesso?"  
  
Narratore: "Gli intimò di scappare nella foresta, e sulla strada del ritorno uccise un cerbiatto per portare il cuore al re "  
  
Re Nobunaga: "Non ti facevo così sadico…"  
  
Il cacciatore Jin: "In macelleria c'era un'offerta speciale sui cuori di cerbiatto, quindi ne ho approfittato"  
  
***  
  
Lettore: "Scusate…" V.N.3  
  
Narratore: "Mi dica"  
  
Lettore: "Ma la regina non poteva fare qualcosa?  
  
Autrice (scocciata): "Quante volte devo dirlo?! Per eventuali lamentele rivolgersi ai fratelli Grimm!"  
  
Lettore: "Ma sono morti!!!"  
  
Autrice: "Appunto…"  
  
Lettore(non molto convinto): "Possiamo ad un'altra domanda"  
  
Narratore: "L'ultima però se no' facciamo notte"  
  
Lettore: "Ma il protagonista cosa fa? Sembra inesistente"  
  
Sakuragi: "Infatti! Che cosa vi potete aspettare da quella stupida volpe?!"  
  
Rukawa: "Un gioco decente?"  
  
Sakuragi: "Stupida volpe!"  
  
(i due com'è ormai consueto vengono alle mani, il narratore li lascia fare)  
  
1 Narratore: "L'importante è che dopo mi venga a recitare…"  
  
***  
  
Narratore: "Bianconeve corse a perdifiato nella foresta"  
  
Rukawa/Bianconeve: "Con calma che non c'è fretta"  
  
Narratore: " …fin quando non arrivò in una radura, dove sorgeva una minuscola e graziosa casetta"  
  
Rukawa/Bianconeve: "Che topaia!!! Cade a pezzi, inoltre il legno è tutto marcio!!!"  
  
Narratore: "Questo è quello che passa il convento… entrò e capì che ci viveva qualcuno, e pensò che abitassero sette bambini senza mamma…"  
  
Rukawa/Bianconeve: "Non lo penso affatto, qui ci abiteranno al massimo dei topi, nessun essere umano può rimanerci senza morire sotto qualche trave o asfissiato dalla mancanza d'aria!"  
  
Narratore: "Che criticone"  
  
Sakuragi: "MIRACOLO!!! La volpe ha formulato una frase più lunga delle sue solite quattro parole!!!"  
  
Rukawa/Bianconeve: "Idiota"  
  
Narratore: "Santa pazienza, cosa devo fare di voi due? Continuiamo che è meglio…c'erano infatti sette ciotole, ed assaggiò da ognuna delle sette ciotole"  
  
Sakuragi: "Ladro!"  
  
Narratore:" poi provò sette diversi lettini, finché non si addormentò sull'ultimo"  
  
Sakuragi: "Non è che gli voglia molto per addormentarsi"  
  
Rukawa/Bianconeve: "Idiota"  
  
FINE PRIMO TEMPO  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Narratore: "Per fortuna un attimo di respiro! Credo che non arriverò alla fine della storia…"  
  
Sakuragi: "Suvvia, non disperare vecchio!"  
  
Narratore: "A proposito che ruolo hai?"  
  
Sakuragi: "Non lo so' l'autrice non me l'ha voluto dire!"  
  
Autrice: "Vedrete…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
V.N.1 Dovete sapere che dopo la precedente avventura (Cappuccetto Sakuragi) al nostro povero Narratore era venuta una grave crisi nervosa, dalla quale non si è ancora ripreso completamente. Attualmente è in cura da un'analista, il quale gli ha sconsigliato di partecipare ancora a questi lavori, ma purtroppo il poveretto "tiene famiglia", quindi malgrado tutto lavora ancora con noi. Per evitare altre crisi il nostro eroe prima di venire a lavorare si imbottisce di tranquillanti. Ecco svelato il mistero!  
  
V.N.2 Che citazioni colte eh?! [lettori: E' squallida!]  
  
V.N.3 Una mia amica si è lamentata di alcune incoerenze nella storia, qui c'è una prima difesa. 


End file.
